The present invention relates to a new and improved material which is based on a caoutchouc-type or caoutchouc-containing mixture for producing hard rubber. In the context of this disclosure and as will be apparent from the following description, the terms "caoutchouc-type" or "caoutchouc-containing mixture" means a mixture comprising synthetic rubber or natural rubber in the unvulcanized condition or state. The present invention of this application specifically relates to a new and improved method of using such material for producing engine components and also further relates to new and improved engine components manufactured from such material.
Hitherto, materials of such type predominantly have been employed in cases in which the properties of hard rubber were essential, for example, like its chemical resistance and its excellent electrical insulating properties. Such materials, as compared to plastic materials, have the advantage that their elastic modulus can be varied in wide ranges by varying the amount of sulfur and filler content. Such standard or "classic" hard rubber materials have a certain thermal plasticity, whereby their use is limited to components which are not subjected to elevated temperatures or thermal loads. Also, these hard rubber materials heretofore could not be employed in cases in which a very high material strength was required, for example, as a substitute for metallic components in machine constructions, plant constructions and engine constructions. However, it is desirable in just those fields to utilize the advantages of hard rubber like, for example, its chemical resistance and to employ a material which is resistant against the most various attacks by, for example, acids, caustic solutions and various oils and so forth.